Goku, Surpass Super Saiyan God!
is the thirteenth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 4, 2015. Its original American airdate was April 8, 2017. Summary On the Sacred World of the Kai, Kibito Kai is surprised to see that the universe is still intact, Old Kai saying that the clash between Beerus and Goku’s power is just getting started. In space, Goku’s Kamehameha against Beerus’ energy ball, with Goku getting pushed back. Old Kai explains that the clash of the two’s power is creating “super high-density energy” which will destroy the universe if it gets out of hand. The destructive shock waves from the clash continue to spread throughout the entire planet. On the cruise ship, the Princess Bulma, Mr. Satan watches the images of the battle Whis is projecting from his staff, and wonders if this is the end of the world. Whis exclaims that he did not expect Super Saiyan God to be this powerful. Even if Beerus destroys Goku’s energy, the Earth and several neighboring planets will suffer collateral damage. Hearing this (and thinking of Videl and his unborn grandchild), Mr. Satan begs Whis to use his “magic” to protect them, or at least to try and stop the fight, but Whis says he cannot do either. Satan quickly draws up a pass to eat anywhere in the country to try and bribe Whis into helping them, but although Whis is sorely tempted, he ultimately refuses. Out in space, Goku and Beerus’ beam struggle finally results in a gigantic explosion. Seeing this down on the cruise ship, Satan and Gohan both rush to protect Videl. The explosion produces a blinding flash of light, but when it clears everything is still fine. Satan is confident that his “power of love” produced a miracle that saved the world. No sooner after he says this he receives a phone call from his manager, Piiza. Back in the Satan House, Miss Piiza, Caroni, and Pirozhki are being flooded with calls. Satan tells them he has saved the world and that they should prepare a press conference, and an autograph signing session as well. Meanwhile, Whis thinks to himself that Beerus must have chosen “that method”. Up in space, Goku is breathing heavily while Beerus is fine. Beerus explains that he “nullified” all the energy present, which required him to use 100% of his power. Goku realizes that, this means Beerus had still been holding back his full power up until then. Beerus explains that he had continued to hold back because it would look bad for a god to use his full power against a mere Saiyan, but at this point he would rather go all-out than lose the fight. Even if it means looking bad, he will use his full power to prove beyond a doubt that he is indeed overwhelmingly stronger than Goku. Despite this declaration from Beerus, Goku still seems awfully calm, with Beerus asking if he still has something up his sleeve, or some sort of strategy, and Goku answers that he got absolutely nothing. As the two unleash another power-up and take the fight up a notch, Goku is amazed that Beerus’ punches are far more powerful than they were just five minutes ago. Beerus replies that Goku is more powerful now too, and both declare that they are fighting at "100%". After a while though, Beerus notices a change in Goku, and thinks to himself that time is up. Goku has reverted to being a regular Super Saiyan, though he unwittingly not noticed it yet. Down on the cruise ship, Piccolo, Goten, and the others can now sense Goku’s ki, and realize that this means that he is no longer a Super Saiyan God. Though Whis thinks and assumes the battle is decided, Piccolo insists that Goku has not lost yet, Vegeta proving this by firing an energy blast at the two while they are arguing. Back in the fight, Beerus becomes surprised when Goku is still able to land a few blows. He points out to Goku that he is no longer Super Saiyan God, to which he finally noticed and to his surprise, but remarks that he was not getting weaker at all, as if he is still fighting in his god form. Beerus explains that Goku has “fully merged” with that power and made it his own, and now that this raw physical power now forever burns within inside him like a flame. Goku is confused about Beerus' explanation, but however, retorts that it does not matter, and what matters is the battle itself, and also proclaims that he is still him, no matter what, and the two once again continue the battle. Major Events *Goku's Super Saiyan God time limit runs out, reverting him to Super Saiyan. **Despite this, Goku still retains the Godly power, able to continue fighting evenly with Beerus. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **Princess Bulma **Satan City ***Satan House *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first episode where Naoki Tatsuta takes over as the narrator. This was because Jōji Yanami left the series to undergo medical treatment. *This episode was originally scheduled to air April 1, 2017 in the US, but it was pre-empted due to Adult Swim's April Fool's Day prank of repeating the Season 3 premiere of Rick and Morty in an all-night marathon. *This episode is the first individual episode to have its animation supervised by Yuya Takahashi who, after Episode 114's debut, became an immediate fan favorite among Dragon Ball Super's animators. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Episodi 13 (BDS) es: Episodio 13 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super